


Sick Natsu

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Natsu, after a fight with Gray ends up falling sick. Gray himself takes it upon himself to take care of the flame brain until he is better.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 98





	Sick Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Gratsu Fanfic ^^.  
> Please enjoy.

"What did you just call me flame brain!" A raven haired male dressed in just his underwear stood up, his hand slamming down onto the wooden table as he shouted across the guild hall. 

A salmon pink haired male also stood up, slamming his palm down against the surface of the wooden table "You heard me frosty!" He shouted back in retaliation. 

Gray and Natsu were at their usual antics again, stirring a fight in the middle of the guild hall. Both boys stalked up to each other until their faces were pressed against each other's, glaring at one another. Lucy sat at the bar away from the fight, letting out a soft sigh as Mira let out a soft giggle. 

"They're so full of life and energy, they're so cute" the white haired model giggled behind the towel she was holding, in the process of drying off a few cleaned mugs and glasses. 

Lucy just let out another sigh "Dont they ever learn" watching Natsu and Gray fight was like watching two kids fight, two brothers throwing fists at each other. It was hard to believe that deep down those boys really cared about each other, it was a thing you'd have to see for yourself to believe such a thing actually existed. 

The Master was sat on the counter of the bar, his legs crossed as he slipped at the mug of alcohol he had in hand "Let them get it out of their system, they're still young so they have more of it than anyone here" he said, glancing over at the dust cloud that contained Natsu and Gray. 

The other guild members watched the fight happen, some sighed while some watched on in amusement. It was something that hadn't changed from when they were kids, the pair were always fighting back then and it seemed that rivalry between them had only grown as they had gotten older. Pretty much everyone in the guild could imagine the two fighting like children even when they reach the Masters age. It was a funny thing to think about. 

"You're asking for it now snowman!!" Natsu yelled, charging at Gray with his hand balled into a tight fist. 

"The same goes for you ash for brains!!" Gray yelled back as he too had his hand balled into a tight fist ready to strike Natsu down.

Then a red haired female came into the room "both of you stop this instant!" Erza bellowed with her hands on her hips, glaring at the two boys fighting yet again. 

Natsu struck Gray across the face, it was a wonder how neither of them ever ended up hurt considering they didn't hold back when they brawled against each other. The raven haired ice mage growled and swung his fist, embedding it deep into Natsu's stomach before swinging his leg to land a kick to the side of his head. He grinned in triumph as he watched the other fall to the ground, he waited for his friend to get up but was confused when he didn't.   
The lack of payback amd smack talk from Natsu confused not just Gray, but everyone else that was present at that moment. Lucy got up from her seat while Erza got closer to the two boys, Gray looked down at Natsu confused as to what was going on. 

"Natsu, is something wrong?" Happy jumped down onto the ground and waddled his way over to his friend, gently nudging him and smiled when Natsu let out a small groan. 

The salamander slowly pushed himself to sit up on the floor, he looked up at his friends with a pained smile on his face as his arm wrapped around his stomach, which was his way of trying to hide that he was hurt "Don't worry I'm fine, that one got me" he then turned his eyes to look up at the ice wizard with a grin "Nice hit Gray" he praised the other who didn't seem convinced, it took much more than one punch and a kick to get Natsu down.

Lucy looked worried as she spoke "Are you sure Natsu, you don't look so good" the blonde female stated with concern in her tone. 

Then Erza sighed "You two wont ever learn will you" the red head shook her head. 

Gray held his hand out for Natsu to take which in turn shocked everyone including Natsu himself, the male turned his face away to hide the blush rising to his cheeks "Come on, you don't belong down there. Get up" he said, trying to keep his cool. 

The pink haired boy nodded and took the offered hand, letting himself be helped up. A small groan escaped his lips as he winced, one of his hands moved up to rest on Gray's shoulder as Natsu's torso leaned forward as if trying to fight away pain. It made Gray feel a little guilty, when he had fights with Natsu he never had the intention to seriously hurt the other, it was all just for fun. 

"Hey, want me to take you home?" The raven asked, keeping his tone quiet as he whispered the words into the other's ear which was responded with a small nod, a silent thank you escaping Natsu as he leaned himself against the taller. 

Lucy stepped forward at that moment with her head stretched out to touch Natsu "is he gonna be okay?" She asked, looking at Gray with concerned eyes. 

The ice mage smiled a little and nodded "yeah he's gonna be fine, he was just caught off guard is all. I'm gonna help him get home, I'll see you guys later" then without another moment spared he turned on his heels and walked Natsu out of the guild hall. Happy flew ahead of them wanting to reach the house first so he could help get Natsu's bed ready for when they arrived. A sigh of relief escaping his lips as he no longer had the stares of others piercing into the back of his head. 

Natsu let out another groan "I dont wanna sound pushy, but can you make this quick? I feel like I'm gonna hurl" sweat coated his skin as his eyes shut a little tightly, his teeth clenched together to try and keep it at bay for the time being. 

Gray in any other moment would have snapped at Natsu and told him to man up, but he knew something was off about his friend and so he nodded his head "Sure, just hang on for me alright?" He replied, glancing at the boy who nodding in response. 

It didn't take very long before Gray had made it to the woods, he walked the path that lead to Natsu's and Happy's home. Every now and then he would cast a glance down at Natsu to make sure he was doing alright, which he was, until he wasn't.   
The first thing Gray heard was a small gagging noise as well as a choked cough, it had him pausing "Hey, you okay?" The mage asked his fire breathing friend who shook his head "I...I'm gonna…" the pink haired male gagged, throwing a hand over his mouth before he could even finish his sentence. 

Gray's eyes widened as he looked around, there wasn't an appropriate place for him to let Natsu get it out of his system and so he picked the other up so he was now holding him bridal style "try to hold it, I'll get you home just try to hold it in okay?" Then he took off down the path, he tried not to move Natsu around too much as he ran down the path.   
One of Natsu's hands moved to grip at Gray's arm, clutching tight as his whole body seemed to tense up "h...hurry…" the tanned male mumbled out, his eyes shut tightly as he groaned. 

After a while Gray finally made it. Not hesitating for even a second he kicked the door open, which in turn startled Happy. The raven haired male walked through the house to get to the small bathroom at the back, he placed Natsu down and without another second spared Natsu was throwing himself over the bowl of the toilet and began to heave whatever he had eaten during the day.   
The noises had Gray's heart breaking, he didn't mean to make this happen, he was just messing around. He crouched down behind Natsu so he could rub soothing circles into the skin of his back, smiling a little when he felt Natsu lean into the coolness of his touch against his fiery hot skin. Gray noticed how hot Natsu felt, it was hotter than how he usually was, he started to think and put all the factors together before coming up with the conclusion that Natsu must've felt sick even before the fight had started. This made Gray feel a little better but it didn't change the fact he made it worse by going for the stomach, he wanted to make up for hurting his friend and so he made a silent promise to himself that he'd stay with Natsu until he felt better. 

Natsu's heaving went on for quite a while which worried the other quite a bit, he continued rubbing Natsu's back "G...Gray…" the salamander choked out as best as he could. 

The raven haired boy shook his head "shut up, don't try to talk just get it out of your system so I can get you to bed" he didn't want to ever admit he was worried about Natsu, if he was to get caught then no one would let him live it down.

After some time Natsu's heaving finally depleted, leaving the poor boy panting and drenched in sweat. As he pulled himself away from the toilet he felt his head start to spin, he collapsed against something firm as he let out a groan, then he felt arms wrap around him. The touch was cold, it did wonders for the fever he had and couldn't help but lean into the touch of whatever it was that was providing him with the coolness.   
It was Gray that had caught Natsu, letting the other lay himself back and lean against his firm chest as he wrapped his arms around Natsu in an attempt to cool him down. When he noticed his friend lean into the touch he was giving it had a warm feeling bursting in his chest, his eyes gazed down at the dragon Slayer's face to see he was close to passing out.   
Gray took that as que to lift Natsu up into his arms again, turning on his heels to leave the bathroom and make his way over to the other's bed so he could gently place him down watching as Natsu quickly fell asleep. Happy then waddled over placing his paws against Natsu's arm before looking up at Gray "is he gonna be okay?" He asked, tears leaking from his big eyes. 

Gray smiled, giving the Exeed a quick pet on the head "Yeah, with rest he'll be fine" he answered softly and Happy seemed pleased with the answer. 

The raven took a seat by the bed, keeping to his promise. Not wanting to leave Natsu's side until he was feeling better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> I hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a comment and kudos it would really mean a lot to me ^^.


End file.
